The present invention relates to systems and methods for transferring high quality two-dimensional images permanently onto kiln fire able glossy substrates by printing on a film covered transfer agent using toner containing iron oxide.
The ability to easily, economically and safely apply one of a kind high quality photographic images onto a transfer agent and permanently affix these images on to functional kiln fire able ceramic or glass surfaces without specialty manufacturing equipment, potentially toxic cover-coats or specialized training, has heretofore been impossible.
Existing methods for permanently affixing images including print or photographs onto ceramic surfaces require extensive time, skilled labor and expensive equipment. (Zimmer U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,386 2002). The most common method requires an elaborate multi-step silkscreen process using solvent based ceramic inks or glazes. Photographs and other detailed images using these silk screen processes are generally poor in quality.
Another modern method called thermal transfer printing requires expensive specialized machinery containing ceramic colorant infused ribbons. (Geddes U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,885 2004)
Recently some manufacturers have begun using high-end color ink jet, laser printers, and photocopiers with retrofitted ceramic pigments replacing the machine's standard inks or toners. (Landa U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,548 1999) These digital imaging techniques require a high degree of expertise and are extremely expensive and are only practical for printing professionals producing medium-to-large runs. These processes require multiple production steps and specialty equipment which wouldn't fit into a small studio, school classroom or home office. None of these methods are a cost effective way for a home hobbyist, ceramic artist or student to make custom (one-off) pieces.
In all of these prior processes, the amount of ink, toner or glaze that is deposited onto the transfer agent must be carefully monitored for evenness and thickness of deposit. In the color inkjet, laser printer or photocopier processes default settings on the fusing heat rollers must be adjusted depending on the thickness of the toner deposit. And in some cases the transfer agent must be pulled from the machine before entering the fusing heat rollers (Zimmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,471 1999)
In all currently used image transfer methods, a printed image must make direct contact with the ceramic surface. In order to achieve direct contact, images are either printed directly onto the substrate using silk screens or colorant infused printing ribbons, or the image is applied to a traditional one layer transfer agent with cover-coats of solvent based lacquers, varnishes, or laminations applied over the image. (Dunford U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,632 2000)(Wallace US2003013027 2003) (Geddes U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,885 2004)
The cover-coated image is then moistened so that it may be separated intact from the transfer agent and then adhered directly to the ceramic surface before firing. Proper application of cover-coats requires a high degree of skill and precautions must be taken when handling potentially toxic solvents.
Some prior transfer techniques allow images to be printed onto pre-coated transfer agents. But, in order to make the necessary direct contact with the ceramic surface, the image must be printed as a mirror image and flipped over as a whole before adhering to the substrate. These types of transfer gymnastics are tricky and time consuming.
With the advent of inexpensive mass marketed, “off-the-shelf” black and white laser printers and copiers equipped with iron oxide containing toners, studio artists discovered that printed images containing iron oxide toner could be printed onto fire able substrates and fired in a kiln resulting in an iron oxide pigmented permanent image. But as with all prior image transfer techniques, it is believed that iron oxide toner images have to make direct contact with the substrate. To accomplish this most require the use of a solvent based lacquer cover coat over a traditional one layer transfer paper. (Blow GB2151189 1984) This technique resulted in inconsistent image quality and difficulty in handling.
Some artists use a risky technique of opening a laser printer and pulling the toner printed image out before it has run through the hot fusing rollers. The powdery toner is then pressed into unglazed damp clay. The clay with toner image pressed on is then dried and fired. If ceramic glazes are applied over this type of transfer, the image will corrupt, so the resulting fired substrate must remain unglazed thus porous. Porous ceramic surfaces are not fully functional since they can't hold liquids. (www.printandclay.net/printandclay/techniquestt.htm)
Prior to this invention the ability to safely, easily and permanently affix high quality images onto functional kiln fire able surfaces was not accessible to the home hobbyist, artist, ceramics studio, school, or small to medium sized custom ceramics manufacturer due to the expense, time, space and technical skills needed. The potential toxicity of all currently used solvent based cover-coats, and the danger of opening hot laser printers to pull out un-fused prints made these prior methods unsafe for the inexperienced handler.